Final Fantasy Seven: The Planet's Pain
by XxXDevilMayCryXxX
Summary: Well sisters Storm and Val have been with Avalanche for some time, but they are both hiding their special powers from them. But, what happens when they learn there may be more to them than just their powers, they may be the key to saving the planet from this new threat... Reveiws please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of the characters. All I own is my OC's.

" Hey Spiky." I said as I entered the garage. Cloud was working on his motor cycle Fenrir. He looked up briefly to acknowledge me. He then returned to his work. Cloud had recently been attacked by a large group of fiends and they had damaged his bike. If you knew Spiky then you'd know how much he loved his bike. Every penny he got extra went into that bike. Not that I minded. He was my best friend and I understood how much he loved that bike. I walked over to watch him work on Fenrir. I finally got bored just watching him so I began to work on the bike with him. Fenrir was beaten up pretty bad.

" Man Spiky, what did you do to poor Fenrir? Ride him threw hell?" I asked him.

" Very funny. You know what happened." he said as he continued working.

" Well then did you make Fenrir do the fighting, cause he's pretty beaten up." I said looking the bike over.

" Yeah, he did take quite a beating didn't he." Cloud said looking at his bike.

" Hey Storm." my sister said walking in. She had short spiky blond hair that was a bit longer than Cloud's and she had the same sky blue eyes. She wore a gray tank top and tight black pants with black and gray boots. She wore two gun holsters, one on each side. She fought with her high powered twin pistols. She wore a long black glove up one arm and a short fishnet one on the other. For unknown reasons Val wore a bright red scarf that wrapped around her neck once or twice and the rest hung down till her skins. Her tank top also only went to a few inches above her pants. She also wore two red cross hatching belts.

" Hey Val." I said. It was kind of ironic really, her first name was Valentine and her best friend was Vincent Valentine. They even fought the same way. I couldn't say much, Cloud Strife was my best friend and my name was Storm and we both fought the same way as well so, I couldn't say anything. Val was my younger sister. Our parents had died when we were little. Somehow I ended up friends with Spiky and helped him and Avalanche. Then Val joined us shortly before we found Coffin Boy, that's what I call Vincent. They became good friends. Though it struck me as odd, Val she loves to talk and Vincent is so quiet. Then again, I only tend to speak when I have a smartass comment, or some of my sardonic humor. Besides that I really don't have much to say, if its not my terrible humor or smart ass remarks it usually pretty important. Cloud, has gotten me to stop the smartass remarks and my humor, so I really don't say much. Cloud talks more than me and that's kind of scary. Though I can talk to Cloud and Val all day when I'm alone with them, but with other people I don't have much to say.

" So Val where is Vincent? You two are normally inseparable." Cloud commented.

" I haven't seen him today. I came to ask you if you've seen him?" Val asked.

" No, I haven't." Cloud said standing up.

" I did." I said.

" Where is he?" Val asked.

" I…he asked me not to tell anyone. He'll be at 7th heaven by now though." I said. Vincent and I weren't friends. We didn't get along at all. Though, Val was the only one who knew how much I liked him. I'd keep where he was a secret cause he asked me to. And, I also knew how much Val cared for Spiky. We'd never rat each other out, so she knew why I wouldn't tell.

" Okay." she replied leaving for 7th Heaven. Cloud and I finished Fenrir up before heading to 7th Heaven which took a good three or four hours at least. I ran my hand through my brownish blonde hair. My eyes were the same bright blue as my sisters and Cloud's. I pulled my hair into a ponytail as we headed down the street towards the bar. When we walked inside we knew something was wrong mainly because all the members of Avalanche were there.

" What's up?" Cloud asked immediately and everyone turned our way.

" Finally we were about to go get you two." Tifa replied relieved.

" What's wrong?" Spiky asked again, more alarmed this time, but his voice remained cool and level.

" Those fiends were not random." Cid stated taking a drag of his cigarette.

" A anti-Avalanche group has been established. We know it for a fact. They attacked Yuffie." Nanaki stated.

" But I gave them a dose of pain all a Yuffie!" Yuffie screamed punching the air.

" Did they say that was their purpose?" Cloud asked.

" Yep, they ran their mouths quite a bit cause they thought the had me, but I went all ninja on them and beat them up. I had to kill the others but I managed to capture one." Yuffie stated proudly.

" Where is he?" Cloud asked.

" In the basement." Barret replied. Cloud nodded and if some silent order was given we all headed into the basement. The basement was dark until the light switch was flipped and light flooded the room. Tied to a chair in the center of the room was a man. He had pale skin that was so white he could pass for a ghost. He had long blonde hair and sea green eyes. He had and unhappy look on his face. He was strongly built and was probably a few inches taller than Spiky. I recognized him immediately, and before I could stop myself I blurted out his name.

" Eric?" I stuttered in utter disbelief and astonishment. His eyes snapped to me in an instant. He seemed as shocked as I was.

" You're a member of Avalanche?" he almost yelled. I nodded blankly my head swimming.

" You know him?" Barret asked.

" Know him? Eric was her best friend for years until Midgar was destroyed…we thought you were dead." Val stated shocked .

" I lived." he replied angrily. I didn't think I stepped forward and before anyone could stop me I punched him hard square in the jaw.

" That's for letting me think you were dead you jackass! Now why the hell do you want us dead? If your don't start talking you might actually piss me off then I can't guarantee you'll not live long." I all but hissed at him. Everyone stared shocked even him. He looked down in shame.

" I didn't know you were part of Avalanche…I thought you had died as so many others did that day." he replied solemnly. I stepped back my anger dwindling.

" But you should have let this piece of shit planet die! We all would have been better off there would have been no more suffering it would all have been over. If anyone understands what I'm saying it's you." he screamed at me.

" I hate the planet I'll admit that, but I never said I wanted it and everything on it wiped out. Things can change, that's why I joined Avalanche." I replied. My answer was truthful.

" Then your as useless as everyone else in this room." he snapped angrily. I would have killed him then if Spiky had grabbed me as I went to lunge for him.

" Val take Storm out of here." Spiky replied in a even tone. Val nodded and drug me out of the room even as the door shut my angry glare never left him.

" Storm are you all right?" she asked.

" No…if he survived then how many others Val? How many!? What if the others aren't dead what if they're a part of them too, then what!? Huh?" I ranted angrily pacing the bar.

" I honestly don't know. I know how you feel though, Eric was my friend to." Val replied sadly and my anger faded. I sighed and headed for the door.

" Where are you going?" Val asked.

" To burn off some steam." I replied as I slipped out of 7th Heaven. I wandered aimlessly around the ruins of Midgar fighting the fiends. I finally returned to myplace about 1 or 2 am. Or well I tried to return that is. I caught a glimpse of a shady character around 7th Heaven. Curious I followed. I was surprised when he figure made for the forgotten forest. I followed silently. I rested my hand on my sword as I followed. I had on biker gloves that allowed me to grip my sword better. I was beginning to regret not wearing a full hoodie. Instead I had on my vest like green hoodie that only went about half way down my chest. As always it hung open revealing my white tank top that stopped a few inches above my shorts. I wore big green baggy cargo short that just passed my knees and my green, white, and black shoes. I managed to follow unnoticed. I realized where we were heading suddenly, to the Forgotten City. Vincent now lived there, why I wasn't sure why but it was where he chose to live. But why here? I wondered. Suddenly the figure was joined by other figures. Now there was about twenty in total. I had no idea if Vincent had returned or not, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed him. Vincent never turned the ring on, he had it on vibrate in his pocket cause the sound attracted fiends. He answered on the second ring.


	2. Chapter 2

" Storm?" he asked slightly annoyed, I guess he was trying to sleep.

" Where are you at Vince?" I asked quietly as I continued to watched the figures about a hundred yards away.

" At my house in the Forgotten City? Why?" Vincent asked as his brain started working and he caught this wasn't a friendly call.

" About twenty figures headed your way. No Idea what they are but I followed them here from 7th heaven. I don't know why they're going to the city, but I don't think I want to find out." I replied. I could hear Vincent moving around.

" I see them. Where are you?" Vincent asked.

" About a hundred yards behind them to the right, next to the giant boulder and the fallen tree." I replied as I looked around and saw Vincent crouched high up in a tree.

" Let's wait and see what there up to." Vincent replied as I nodded and we both hung up. I had crept about twenty feet closer when I heard a sound behind me. I spun around to face five figures. They're cloaks sorta resembled remnants.

" Well, now we got two birds with one stone." one replied as they lunged. I pulled out a gun I had and fired a shot strait up, it was a code we had established and it meant ambush. I knew Vincent would know what it meant, and it also told him to look out, they could have heard the conversation and know where he was. I leapt back out of their reach after I fired the gun and threw it to the ground, it only held one bullet anyways as I drew my sword. One lunged and I swung cutting the figure into two halves at the cloak exploded into shreds startling me giving the other an opening as one fired a shot that grazed my shoulder. I lunged at the one who shot and cut it down as well. Shades, that's what I'll call them. Three remained. They all stepped closer together and they melded into one. The thing shook and rumbled then the cape exploded into a million pieces realigning the ugliest thing I think I have ever seen. It looked like a raptor like dinosaur. It's teeth were a horrid yellow color and it breathe was foul so much so I almost hurled. It's body had gaping holes in it that showed the creature was dead an decomposing. It had two great bat like wings coming out of its back. Down the creatures spine it had spikes. I had bright red eyes and it's mouth dripped a green substance, and black stuff oozed form its gaping flesh. It was revolting. It let out and ear splitting screech as it lunges for me opening it's arms with its claws. I leapt out of the way. I lunged and swung my sword as it spun around smacking me with it's tail sending me flying into a near by tree so hard the tree buckled and collapsed. I barely managed to dodge it when it tried to take a bite out of me. I rolled to the side and swung my sword grazing it's side. It screamed and spun on my biting and clawing furiously. I was doing fine till I tripped over root and crashed into the ground. The creature leapt at me, and I pulled my sword up as it impaled itself on my sword. Then the thing busted into black flames and was gone. I would have stayed there and chilled for a few moments had I not been hearing gunshots from the Cerberus. I leapt to my feet and headed for the clearing. It was full of the dinosaur things. Vincent was doing good shooting them and dodging. Note to self , Dino freaks easier killed by long range combatants.

Then as if killing the freak-a-saurs wasn't bad enough one let out a screech and they all lunged at each other. The instant they slammed into each other there was a terrible ripping sounds, and the crunching of bones, and weird glompy sounds. Again I almost vomited. Then we were facing a new foe. It looked like a giant guard hound just a lot uglier with rotting flesh and saber fangs. The things mouth oozed the same green stuff and it's missing fleshy spot still oozed the black crap. But the creature had a bright red tentacle like mane. When the creature roared it's tentacle mane shot out a tentacle right as me faster that I can blink. Somehow I blocked it with my sword and the force of the blow knocked me back threw the air and into another tree, this time it hurt a hell of a lot worse though. It already had another tentacle shooting out at me. I sliced the tentacle into it just split in half. A tentacle swung around and wrapped around my arm. It grip was so tight I heard my arm snap with a sickening crunch as I dropped my sword and yelped it pain. It pulled it's tentacle back but I wasn't going. I drug my feet into the ground. I grabbed my sword with my left hand.

" Sorry Fido." I snapped as I sliced the tentacle so it would release my arm. The part that was around my arm let out a screech and tightened its grip around my arm, the rest just went to attack me again. I ducked under a rushed the beat. It launched all the tentacles it could spare that it wasn't bombarding Vincent with. I swung my sword again and again fighting the things away. Finally it saw me as the greater threat and sent all of it's tentacles after me. I got with in striking distance I was over whelmed. But I didn't stop swinging at the tentacles even as they wrapped around my arms legs, chest and neck. I swung as long as I could before it's grip constricted so tight I couldn't move, the instant it went to snap my neck a single shot rang out and the creature screamed and exploded covering me in the icky black goo. I shuddered as I tried to get as much of the stuff off as I could.

" Eww. Eww. Eww." I complained as I knocked the goo off. Oddly enough it was sticky and came off in clumps leaving me goo free. I finally relaxed after the last of the goo was off.

" Any idea what they were?" Vincent asked.

" No, but I know someone who can tell us." I replied, referring to Eric and Vincent nodded. We didn't get very far before we were over taken again and again. After the fourth time I was exhausted.

" I can't keep on like this." I replied.

" I wish I hadn't given Yuffie my materia now." Vincent replied.

" Same." I replied exhausted.

" We have to keep moving." Vincent replied and I reluctantly followed. After two more ambushed I was barely able to stand even Vincent was panting for breath. We hadn't even made it out of the forest yet. And to top it off I only had one arm. And it wasn't my good arm.

" Well have to run for it, we can't survive anymore fights." Vincent replied. I shook my head.

" I don't have the strength left." I replied.

" You survived the fight with Sephiroth you can survive this." he replied. I gave him a bitter laugh.

" I'd rather fight Sephiroth solo than this." I replied. Vincent smirked.

" So would I." he added as he grabbed my good arm and pulled me forward. We didn't know everyone at 7th Heaven was being ambushed the same style we were wave after wave, but everyone else was at the bar and they were faring better and had materia. I lost track of how long or how far we had run. The instant Vincent stopped I collapsed to the ground trying to catch my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

" Go on ahead Vince I'll catch up later." I replied between gasps.

" Do you really think I'd leave you here?" he asked in his deep monotone voice.

" No, but I was hoping." I replied. Vincent seemed to think for a moment before he responded.

" I'll carry you then." he replied.

" No," I deadpanned, " If you do that were both as good as dead Vincent. Were both exhausted, but you have a much better chance of making it to the others than I do. If you carry me what little strength you have left will be wasted on me and if you run into more of those things it'll be the end of us both. I can hide around here. Believe it or not I'm really good at hiding. I can hide here while you go get help from the others." Now see Vincent had been keeping something from us all, well from everyone but Val anyways. Chaos never returned to the planet as he was expected to. Instead he slumbered inside Vincent regaining his strength. But, if push came to shove and Vincent's life was threatened Vincent would turn into Chaos. But, do to Chaos's lack of strength and his slumbering status even when he helped Vincent it was as if he still slept so the proto materia no longer controlled Chaos, well not when he was like this anyways. As long as Chaos is in this slumber like state the proto materia had no power over him. Therefore when Chaos rears his head to protect Vincent's life Vincent has little to no control over Chaos. If I had known this I would have made him go with all the force I could muster. Instead, I let him take me into letting him carry me, which I was not happy over which obviously annoyed him because it was our only option. Reluctantly he made his way through the forest leaping from tree to tree faster than I could run on my best day. And to say he lifted me effortlessly was an under statement. I knew what he meant now when he said I would be no burden, he was right. But he did make one comment though.

" Do you ever eat? You sword ways more than you do." he replied when he had first picked me up. I had made a face at him. Then I had retorted something along the lines of at least I don't carry wimpy guns. He threatened to drop me so I shut up. We had made it to the edge of the forest when Vincent stopped and sat me down as he scanned the edge of the forest.

" What?" I asked impatiently. He ignored me and carefully watched the horizon.

" We're going to have to fight our way out of here." he replied, but his voice held something in it and it took me a moment to realize it. Dread, or maybe fear I wasn't sure. But if it bugged coffin boy this bad I was in for it. I smirked. Hopeless seemingly lost cause missions are Avalanche's specialty after all, I thought as I smirked.

" Let's give em' hell coffin boy." I replied as I rather sluggishly drew my sword. Vincent probably would have replied had we not been attacked right then.

Valentine and the others were having a rough time as well, but they were holding out much better. After all the had materia and could cure their wounds but they still had it rough. They were facing many more enemies than Storm and Vincent. Ironically enough they were waiting for Storm and Vincent to show up and help them. After and hour or so of non stop fighting they had decided that Storm and Vincent didn't know they were in trouble. Val finally decided to call Storm's cell. Storm had been smart enough to leave a voice mail for anyone who called, and she had also turned the ring off her phone so they wouldn't be detected. This was what Val heard:

" Fighting for my life at the moment. Vincent and I are being attacked on all sides in the Forgotten Forest. We're trying to make our way to 7th Heaven with as little confrontation as possible but that seems unlikely. They always seem to know where were at. We're doing as best we can , but we can't hold out forever. As many foes as we have been facing in waves…we might not make it out of this. Val…if I don't make it take care." Storms words were rushed as she hurried to finish talking in the small voice mail window of only 23 seconds. Val almost dropped her phone as she shot at one of the dino freaks and leapt away.

" Well!?" Barret yelled as he pumped some dinos full of lead. What was she supposed to say?

" Vincent and Storm are fighting for there lives in the Forgotten Forest. Storm sounds hurt and I could hear Vincent shooting in the background. All I got was Storms voicemail stating this." Val yelled as she whirled around on a dino freak and shot it threw the head killing it.

" What are they being attacked by!?" Cloud yelled as he sliced down a few foes.

" I don't know she didn't say, but I'm assuming it's these freaks." Val yelled to him.

" They have materia right? They should be fine." Tifa yelled as she punched a dino freak threw the air as it crashed into several other dinos killing them all.

" I don't know now. Vincent leaves his materia here." Cid yelled as he speared a dinos and threw it into another dino.

" Oh god." Val replied as she froze. Storm never carried materia and rarely use it unless it was a cure materia. Cloud leapt in front of Val and cut down the dino about to pounce on her.

" Val what's wrong?" Cloud yelled as he spun around to face her. She was stark white.

" Storm doesn't have materia. She said they were probably gonna die, but I thought she was just joking, with her dark humor. She said to take care." Val replied horrified as she looked at Cloud who spun around and killed another dino.

" Vincent's the strongest guy I know Val. And you and Storm are two of the toughest girls I know. They'll both be fine. I promise. They might not get along but they won't let any serious harm come to the each other." Cloud replied. Val looked at him and her determination returned and she nodded a determined look flashing into her blue eyes.

" Let give these guys hell. My sister needs backup." Val replied.


	4. Chapter 4

I flew backwards into the tree with a crushing thud as I heard and felt a snap. I doubled over as I coughed up blood. This injury would be no problem with cure materia, but I had none therefore I was screwed. Vincent was in no better shape as a dino spun around knocking him airborne. Some how he flipped in mid air and managed to propel off the tree and deliver a swift kick to the beasts head killing it. Okay so he might be faring a tad bit better than me. I cursed and leapt to my feet grabbing my sword. Soon as my hand grabbed the sword a dino head butted me knocking me back hard into a tree. My head connected hard with the tree harder than I thought it would and everything went black for a few seconds. I blinked quickly vision returned but it was hazy and made me dizzy. It was like looking in a kaleidoscope. I tried to get to my feet, but a sharp pain cut threw my thoughts and my hands flew to my head. It was agonizing. Vincent leapt in front of me and kept the dinos back as he pulled me to my feet. I swayed on my feet for a minute before I could even open my eyes. I could see better now but my head was killing me.

" I'm fine." I replied as Vincent spun around and handed me my sword before he leapt at a few dinos. Normally in a fight I was more worried about what was about to happen to me, not so when I fought with Vincent. I knew he could take blow after blow, but I didn't like the idea of people able to land a blow on him at all if I could prevent it. Vincent occasionally noticed. He asked me about it once. I told him I did it simply because he was better at long range combat and I was simply saving him the trouble of having to fight at close range. I told him Val complained about having to fight at close range so I figured it must bug him just as much. He said it didn't, but he said he appreciated it. So when I caught the dinos plan I didn't think I acted. Vincent may not like me much, but I liked him a whole lot. I barely knocked Vincent out of the way in time as the dinos tackled me to the ground snapping at any available flesh. By furiously moving my sword I was able to keep them from mauling me alive. I glanced at Vincent. I knew he would rescue me as soon as he had a free second. It never came as he was surrounded within an instant as the dinos rushed him. There must have been twenty at least. Fear struck me. Vincent couldn't die. So I was more than surprised when all the dinos went fly backwards from a burst on energy. Where Vincent had been standing was Chaos. The dinos that had been attacking me had been blown back a few feet. They stared at him only for and instant before they leapt at me again .I was stunned. Vincent still had Chaos, why hadn't he said anything? But I knew seconds later by the furious way Chaos attacked that he had no control at all. That was a lot scarier than these dinos. Some how half in shock I managed to hold the dinos off. In the next instant Chaos had attacked the dinos and had engaged them. I stumbled to my feet finding it hard to look away from Chaos, I had no idea if he would turn on me or not. But when a dino attacked my I forgot about Chaos and thought only of staying alive. When I killed the dino and spun around all the other dinos were dead. All that remained was Chaos standing in the middle of the carnage. I hadn't even realized he had moved or that he had hit met until I was fly backwards and crashed into the tree behind me. I crumpled to the ground.

For a few seconds all I knew or could recognize was the intense pain coursing threw my body. I had to give him that, he was a power house and a half. No wonder Vincent was the only one who could harbor Chaos. Anyone weaker wouldn't survive. How he did was a mystery. As soon as I could move I glanced up as Chaos. Chaos watched me with his half crazed look, he was watching to see if I was getting back up. Hell I don't think I'm gonna be getting back up from this for weeks. Chaos took a step forward and I instinctively glanced at my sword. In and instant Chaos had his hand around my throat crushing my windpipe.

" Vincent Valentine. If you don't let me go your gonna wish you stayed in that coffin." I snapped. There was something that ran in our family. Two things actually. Personally I think I got the better of the two. I got Berserk. I had only used it a few times, and I never used it when I was injured, mainly because if I did it was to wierd. I would use it at the beginning of a battle if I was angry enough though. But, Chaos strangling me would piss anyone off. If I was injured and used Berserk I would be healed of all wounds and retain immense power. My strength would increase ten fold, and I could not die in battle even if I received a fatal wound till my enemy was dead. But, I can still use Berserk, but if I don't want my opponent dead a death blow will just kill me. Quite simple really. Val has the other family ability which it was nicely called Sprit Healer. It aloud her to heal any wound at the price of some of her life force or someone else's. Life force build up slowly so she can't use it all the time. The more serious the injury the more the life force it takes. If someone is dead she can bring them back to life at the cost of another's life. But that is her closest guarded secret. Only I know. (Unbeknownst to me Vincent knows.) Chaos blinked and the wild look disappeared as he released me. I was only able to stand up because I was leaning heavily on the tree. In and instant Chaos change and Vincent was standing in front of me. He wasn't facing me as he looked at the carnage and turned to face me. He winced.

" Storm I.." I knew he was going to apologies then brood about it for like forever like he did everything so what choice did I have. I would say something that he wouldn't like or approve of that would make him mad and he'd forget about it. That's why Vincent disliked me. He would do or say something he regretted and then I'd say something to piss him off or hurt him intentionally, like when I called Lucrecia a bitch. He would forget about every thing else, but he remember my harsh insensitive remarks that wore his nerves. Funny, though. Vincent was really smart, but not smart enough since he never caught on. Val said when Vincent started to brood he'd start out sad and a few minutes later be ranting angrily about me. She knew I liked him so she hated telling me stuff like that but I asked about it specifically. Even she didn't catch on. I couldn't help it I'd rather see him furious at me than saddened by his very existence. Vincent really disliked me. I offered him a cocky grin and I saw aggravation and disdain creep into his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to like what I said.


	5. Chapter 5

" Damn coffin boy you can punch. That might bug a normal person but not me. Good thing for you then that I like it rough." I replied looking him up and down. I saw rage creep into his eyes.

" I could have killed you." he growled.

" Could my dear friend could. If the world lived on coulds, woulds, and shoulds we'd all be dead, but we wouldn't know it." I replied waving my hand dismissing everything as if it weren't a serious matter in no way at all. Vincent let out and aggravated breath.

" You walking back." he replied as he strode angrily towards town. I couldn't even stand let alone walk. But Vincent couldn't know that because he'd feel bad then. I would do anything to keep him from feeling bad so I would suck it up. Damn me and my big mouth, I thought. I pushed off the tree, in that instant I thought I was going to die. It took every once of will power I had to keep walking. I was engrossed in walking, since it was so painful, had no one been around I probably would have cried. Paying attention to Vincent or surrounding was irrelevant to me. All I could comprehend threw the pain was one foot in front of the other. When I finally dared to looked around I saw we were still a few miles from Edge. That knowledge seemed to want to kill my will and me. Each step seemed to get harder and harder. I was oblivious to Vincent who glanced back every few seconds. Yes he was pissed with me, but that didn't fully rid him of his guilt nor the dread of when I told everyone else how dangerous he was. He feared he would be shunned from his friends, which was all he really had. Most of all he was angry with his self. He had blew it. When I did notice him looking back I snapped.

" I know I look like hell don't remind me." I snapped. It was a pathetic attempt to distract him but I was too tired to come up with anything else and speaking hurt. Sadly I had more to say.

" I won't tell them if that's what your worried about. Far as I'm concerned Chaos is your business and we can't begin to understand. I see why you kept it secret though. Cloud would trip out if he knew. Actually that might be funny to see, but only if he trips out over something else. Sorry for pissing you off." I replied. I wasn't just apologizing for this one time, it was all of them. Since he didn't know that I was able to say it. The only thing that told me he heard or paid any attention at all was that he stopped looking back. That ruined my slightly improved mood. I couldn't help it I was already miserable enough without him possibly planning to crucify me.

" You really hate me don't you?" I asked of handed enough but I was dead serious. No one else would have notice I was serious, so I was stunned when Vincent turned to look at me seriously.

" I find you annoying, unbearable, and insufferable, but I do not hate you." Vincent replied.

" Well the look on you face says I'm playing to kill you and feed you to my dog." I replied.

" I don't have a dog." he replied.

" Details details." I replied. He had made my mood worse. I wanted to punch him really bad. So I walk right up to him and punched him hard in the arm. He looked at me stunned.

" And I find you annoying, unbearable, and just as insufferable." I snapped furious as I walked towards Edge. Rage always strengthens ones will.

Cloud and the other had just killed the last dino.

" Everyone still alive?" Tifa asked. Everyone nodded and replied. Val wanted to find Storm but she was exhausted.

" We have to find Vincent and Storm." Val replied raising up.

" No we don't here they come." Yuffie pointed tiredly. Vincent and Storm walked over both looking as if they had been threw hell.

" Storm?!" Val replied as she hurried to her sister.

" I'm fine." she replied greatly annoyed. Val looked at Vincent. She had known him so long she could read him like a book now. He was feed up with fights, and was contemplating killing Storm. Should have known, Val thought. Everyone retired into 7th Heaven for a cure materia.

" I'll bet Eric knows something about this." Storm replied as Tifa cured her. It seemed to do little good for Storm.

" We should go talk to him." Cloud replied.

" You can spiky, I'm going home." Storm replied leaving. Soon everyone left, Vincent however stayed in a room upstairs at the 7th Heaven. To long and dangerous a walk home.

" We all almost died today." Cloud replied out loud to himself.

" We all survived. That's all that counts Cloud. We can grill Eric tomorrow for some answers. It'll be fine." Val replied as she patted Cloud comfortingly on the shoulder. Cloud gave Val a hopeful look.

" Do you think that?" Cloud asked.

" Of course. Cloud you've gotten us out of bigger messes than this." Val replied smiling. Val was stunned when Cloud pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

" Good night Val. I just want you to know if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to go on." Cloud replied looking down. Val was stunned. She had heard the words she had always wanted to here. She just wished they were said in happier times. They talked for about another hour before she left. Cloud kissed her again before he let her leave.

When Val arrived home she wasn't surprised by the knock on the door a few minutes later. She and her sister had just gotten separate apartment but they still felt as if the lived together and they were always staying at each others apartment the might as well be living together. When Val opened the door. Storm was leaning on the door breathing hard.

" Val, it hurts." Storm replied as she collapsed. Val caught her sister and laid her on the couch as she began healing her. She had several severe injuries. Val healed them easily though having healed many similar wounds before. She left Storm on the couch as the door bell rang again and Vincent walked inside.

" Vincent." Val replied happily at the sight of her friend.

" I lost control of Chaos." Vincent replied tiredly as he sideways glanced at Storm sleeping soundly on the couch now that she had been healed. Val knew that Vincent would have been worried about Storm telling since she could be very loud and insensitive at times, especially when she was offering some of her brand of humor. But, Val knew something he did not. Storm would never rat Vincent out she'd rather die. Furthermore, Storm thought that she didn't know about why she made Vincent mad, but she did. If there was one thing Storm couldn't stand it was someone who was depressed. If your pissed you have no time to be depressed. Val was sure Vincent was starting to catch on a little bit.

" So? Storm won't say a word." Val replied stubbornly. Vincent had slumped in the chair he sat in and looked up at her.


	6. Chapter 6

" How do you know?" he asked.

" I know she won't." Val replied honestly.

" Val…I almost killed her." Vincent replied. Val stared at him in shock. The time she had seen Chaos come forth after he was supposed to have returned to the planet, Vincent had had some control.

" How much control did you have?" Val asked him seriously.

" None at all. Not until she threatened me about the coffin. The word coffin jogged my memories of it and the things that led to it and so on and so forth. I barely managed to get enough control to release her. But, since there were no other enemies and I had released her indicating she was no threat Chaos disappeared as quick as he had came." Vincent replied.

" Okay. So far we know that when your life is threatened Chaos takes control to protect not necessarily you, but his host body because he will be seriously harmed if you die. Your death could possibly cause his death. Because of this even in his weakened state he has to protect you. But, as you say even when he takes control you can feel him sleeping restoring his power. When he does take control of you the proto materia does noting at all, it doesn't even stir as if he's doing nothing. When you do feel him stir you can feel the proto materia try to awaken I guess would be the correct term. So in his dreamlike state you have no control over him and his only goal is to protect you." Val stated as she recited all she knew of what was going on with Vincent. Vincent nodded.

" It's much harder taking control of him this way. Harder than even when I didn't have the proto materia." Vincent replied rubbing his eyes.

" Don't worry Vince. I'm sure things will get better. I promise." Val replied. Vincent stood and went to the door and opened and looked back at val.

" I hope your right." he replied as he left. The next day the interrogated Eric and all they got where a few places he kept talking about.

" Okay. Val and I are going to check out the mountains behind Nibelhiem. Tifa and Barret are going to check out Bonetown. Storm your going to check out Junon. The rest of you will stay here and have your phones on. It's untelling what we might run into." Cloud replied.

" You reckon we shoulda be splittin up like this, Spiky?" Cid asked.

" Not really, but it's quicker this way." Cloud replied as Tifa and Barret left.

" Are you not going to take a partner with you?" Shelke asked Storm.

" Naw. I'd rather work alone. Sides if I die I won't be missed that much." Storm replied.

" I'd miss you." Val replied.

" Yeah, but your family you has ta miss me. No one else cares. Adios amigos." Storm replied storming out the front door.

" Some things never change." Cloud replied.

" If they did change we'd have to worry then." Val replied.

I walked the Junon street with no success at all. Finally I turned around and saw a a familiar face. The face of someone I had thought dead. He was tale and pale with messy white hair with black ends and piercing red eyes. He wore white baggy cargo pants. He wore no shoes and white biker gloves. He was strong and well muscled. Snake. That was his name. His parents had named him that because of his red eyes with snake pupils that he was born with. I quickly hid in and alley and peered out at him. He seemed uninterested in Junon and where he was headed. I tailed him for a while before he stopped at the edge of and alley. He ran his hand along a crack and move his fingers a few times. A key pad came out of the wall and he typed something in I couldn't see then his dna was scanned. The as if hidden by mist a sewer hole appeared beside him. He quickly glanced around and entered. Right then I should have called the others, but I didn't. Soon as he was inside and the lid shut it all disappeared as if it wasn't there. I waited for about twenty minutes before I approached. I quickly spotted the mechanism in the crack of the alley wall that he had pressed with his fingers. I mimicked the movement to a t. I had a good memory when it came to important stuff. The key pad appeared. I pulled out my tools. I quickly had the top of the keypad. Seconds later the code had been entered and the dna pass had been overridden. I opened the hatch and leapt into darkness. I felt as if I had fell for a several minutes before I felt my self slowing and land gently on the ground. Cool, I thought.

Quickly I looked around. The walls were made of stone and torches lit the way strait ahead. With no other passages and no way to leave the way I came so I went forward. Suddenly I stopped I would call the others. I pulled out my cell, it was dead as in the signal was being blocked. Well damn. I headed forward dodging sentries and guards along the ways. I didn't recognize there uniforms. They wore dark grey uniforms. The coat had I high collar that came over and snapped on the right side. The coat buttoned down far to the right. The front of the coat ended at the waist but the back continued down to about the knees or a few inches lower. On the left arm the wore a cloth around the arm, each was different colors. I guessed it was for rank. What ever the color of the clothe on the arm that marked rank matched the Chinese like dragon that designed the front. On the right arm the coats had metal plated armor down the upper arm. I dodged them. I watched one slip into a room that had a big map displayed of the place. I saw no exits but I saw the giant room at the center. If they were hiding something it would be there. For a spilt second I thought of donning a uniform, but I doubted it would work. There were few down here so I'd be spotted right away.

I slipped down hall after hall, past guard after guard till I came to the giant room. I took one slow breath and slipped inside. Most would have been blinded by the darkness but I wasn't. I felt my eyes warm and surge with light. I had always been able to see in the dark well due to my unique eyes. It was eye shine, the same thing animals have that lets them see in the dark. And just like animals my eyes shined a certain color, that color was amber. A bright yellow the same color as wolf eyes. I looked around the large room and it was decorated extravagantly. I wasn't at all surprised when the lights were snapped on. I turned towards the sound to see a tall man with messy short red hair in a modified solider uniform. It had a red coat that had crosshatching leather hanging form it. It was a solider uniform of some kind but I had never seen a solider uniform like this.


	7. Chapter 7

" Company. What an interesting surprise." he replied in his accented voice. I couldn't place the accent, but it was sexy as hell, just like the rest of him. Hell, in the looks department he gave Vincent a run for his money.

" Some how I doubt that.' I replied. He waved his arm and music began to play.

" Care to dance?" he asked. WTF? What am I supposed to say to that? He's my enemy but he wants me to dance with him? If I said I wasn't surprised it would be the biggest lie I ever told.

" Uhh…what?" I stuttered stunned and half way in shock.

" I rarely get company be it male or female. And I get quite bored here all by my self. I might as well indulge myself in what little company I get. I could care less whether or not you're my enemy. I have a feeling we aren't enemies though." he replied suavely. Uhh.

" And why should I believe you?" I asked.

" Because I'm unarmed. My sword is over there on the desk.' he replied motioning to the desk. I followed the motion and saw the sword. Curious for a better look I walked over to the desk and picked up his sword handling it carefully. I had taught myself to treat each sword carefully with great respect. It was a fine strong sword with a red blade, it was beautiful. Though it was smaller than my sword it probably weighed just as much. The weight made the sword wider, if able to wield properly not only was the sword stronger and had less chance of breaking it was thicker which created more damage to enemies. I gently with great care I might add placed the sword back on the desk. I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I spun around to face him.

" Now may we dance?" he asked. Before I could even reply he pulled me into the great empty expanse of the spacious living quarters. The music restarted with a slight wave of his hand. Storm wanted to protest but was dumbfounded. Storm was the last person on earth you would expect to be able to dance but she could and she was good at it.

" Hmm. I didn't think you the dancer type." he replied.

" I'm not." Storm replied as she watched the ground. Ballroom dancing like this was not something she enjoyed. The dancing she didn't mind but the crappy music she did.

" I can change the music." he offered.

" Please." Storm replied a little to fast and a little to desperately. He chuckled as he waved his hand as Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

" How appropriate." I replied annoyed. He just grinned as we continued to dance. Okay I kinda thought I had died at this moment in time. I was dancing with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. For something like this to happen I had to be dead. I couldn't tell you the name of this dance, I never paid attention to the name but I could dance it. It provided more closeness than I was comfortable with but I was a bit to stunned to say anything. The dance ended with us facing each other inches apart. Before I could move or speak for that matter he kissed me. I was too stunned to really pay attention, but I do know his lips were soft, and I guess inviting would be the right word. I desperately wanted to kiss him back, my self control wouldn't allow that though as he pulled back and stepped back.

" W-wh-what the hell?" I asked or well stuttered would be the correct term. Instead of answering he pulled out a map of the building I was in. He handed it to me. I took it stunned as I looked it over no exits were marked.

" Where are the exits?" I asked suddenly my escape was the only thought I had in my mind.

" They aren't marked." he replied.

" I know that." I replied annoyed and a bit trapped.

" I can tell where they are at, but at a price." he replied.

" What kind of price?" I asked suddenly frightened of what he would say. He smirked lightly.

By now everyone else had returned except for Storm.

" Where is she?" Val asked annoyed as she paced back and forth.

" She'll be here. Junon is pretty big she's probably searching from top to bottom." Cloud replied unworried.

" We were supposed to meet at 8pm. It's midnight." Val snapped.

" When has she ever looked at a clock? Besides she's never on time." Cloud replied.

" He's right. More than likely she got lazy and decided not to return till mourning." Tifa replied. Val growled in frustration how could she explain to them she had a weird feeling about her sister's current predicament. She couldn't so she let out and angry sigh and went home. Hopefully Storm would show up in the mourning.

" Damn it Genesis!" Snake snapped furiously at the red haired man who was laying in bed next to Storm who was asleep.

" What do you want?" Genesis asked in his business voice.

" Damn it. I find out we have and intruder an I come to tell you about it and I find this? Not only did you know but you treated her like and honored guess but you slept with her to. She's a member of Avalanche. Soon as she gets out of here Avalanche will be breaking down our door trying to kill us all." Snake yelled.

" But, Snake that's exactly what I want. I want to see Avalache's power for myself. I want to know if Weiss's tales of their strength's is correct." Genesis replied.

" You're a fool Genesis." Snake snapped.

" I never said I was on Weiss side you know. Besides I never get company so I decided to enjoy it. Now leave and you will say nothing of this, understood?" Genesis threatened.

" Understood." Snake replied threw clenched teeth.

I'm screwed, was my first thought when I awoke. Literally I added as I raised up.

" I marked all the exits, guards shifts etc." Genesis replied.

" Why? I thought you'd only give me the exits?" I asked. He smirked.

" Currently my side has all the cards." he replied laying the maps on the desk, as my mind kicked into over drive.

" Doubtful, I always have an ace up my sleeve." I replied smirking.

" I don't think there's enough cards for that." he chuckled as he turned his back to me and strode across the room.

" Not in a fair game anyways. I never said I played fair." I retorted. His voice turned cold and harsh.

" Neither did I." he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

" I'm going to look for her." Val stated as she stood.

" Look for who?" Storm asked as she strolled in the door.

" Storm! Where the hell have you been?" Val snapped. Storm cringed.

" In Junon, sneaking around enemy bases, getting trapped in enemy bases, sleeping with the enemy, fighting the enemy, almost dieing, and so on and so forth." Stormed replied nonchalantly. Val could tell what parts of that were true. So could Cloud, the others just thought she was joking.

" Enemy base?" Cloud asked. Everyone blinked realizing that part was true.

" Yeap. It's located underneath Junon." Storm replied.

" And you didn't call?" Val replied angrily.

" I was going to honest." Storm replied as she explained what had happened minus the sleeping with Genesis part, but she did leave in the map parts though.

" Well how did you get in? You didn't know the pass or have the correct dna." Shelke asked curious.

" Simple. I saw the movements of his hand I mimicked them and out popped the key pad." Storm replied lazily as she plopped down at the bar.

" How did you get past the key pad though?" Tifa asked.

" I simple popped the top of the key pad and hot wired it. Simple basic computer stuff." Storm replied shrugging.

" I didn't know you could do that." Val replied stunned.

" There's a lot you don't know I can do Val." Storm quirked.

" How well can you deal with computers?" Cloud asked. Storm shrugged.

" I can't dive into the network like Shelke but I can find out just as much using my way." Storm replied.

" What else can you do?" Tifa asked suddenly interested.

" Well Storm's a great shot with a gun. She's as good as me and Vincent." Val replied slyly as Storm casted her and angry glare. Storm didn't like people to know she could shot.

" Bet ya'll didn't know the weapon Val is best at is a whip." Storm replied. Val turned and angry red.

" Storm's afraid of guns." Val snapped.

" Val's afraid of cats!" Strom yelled back.

" Storm's biggest fear is heights!" Val screamed. By now the two of them were yelling in each other's faces. Everyone else was watching semi amused at the fight. Cloud was shaking his head trying not to laugh. Vincent was hiding a smirk. Yuffie was giggling, and Tifa was breathing slowly so she wouldn't laugh. Cid was grinning form the corner. Nanaki was watching quietly and surprisingly so was Barret. Shelke was grinning too. They did act like sisters occasionally this was one of the time as there argument progressed for a few more minutes.

" Loser!" Val yelled.

" Idiot!" Strom screamed.

" Bitch!" Val yelled.

" Ass!" Storm yelled.

" Jack Ass!" Val screamed.

" Ass Wipe!" Storm yelled.

" Ass Hole!" Val yelled back, just then no one could stand it any longer and they all busted out laughing. Val and Storm froze as they turned to see everyone laughing, even Vincent.

" This is your fault." Stormed grumbled.

" No yours." Val replied as she ran for the door. Storm close behind.

Later that night at 7th Heaven Vincent and Cloud were the only ones that remained, both studying the maps. Cloud spoke before he'd realized it.

" They do act like sisters sometimes don't they?" he asked. Vincent looked up at him and looked back down at the map before replying.

" Yeah, they do." Vincent replied as he contemplated attack plans.

" Do you think Storm really can shot?" Cloud asked. If she could that could be a great asset in attack plans.

" Possibly. You think Val really can use a whip?" Vincent asked back. Cloud laughed.

" God I hope not. I already don't want to be on her bad side because of the guns but if she has a whip, I'm screwed." Cloud replied grinning. At that moment Val ran back into 7th Heaven and leapt over the bar and hide behind it. Storm walked in grinning like and idiot holding a orange cat. Vincent twitched he hated cats with a passion.

" Val come on out. Peanut wants to say hi." Storm replied scratching the cat.

" Get that that thing away from me or so help me god I'll sick a Chocobo on you." Val yelled angrily.

" I hate Chocobos, but I have yet to see one." Storm replied as she let the cat down and it leapt on the counter next to Vincent and began meowing at him.

" Aww. Coffin Boy she likes you." Storm replied softly a tone she never used with a person. Vincent just stared at the cat. Finally it saw the end of Val's scarf and leapt down on it. Val screamed at if she had been shot and leapt back over the bar and hid behind not only Cloud, but Vincent. The cat following Haley leapt on Vincent and he froze with and terrified face. Storm stared for a second before she realized he was afraid of cats.

" You big whimps." Storm complained as she walked over and gently cooed to the cat and it leapt on her should as she began coddling it.

" Your such a pretty kitty." she replied happily. As Vincent and Val finally exhaled.

Val then bolted out the door. Vincent stayed about ten feet away from the cat now.

" Take the cat and leave please." Cloud replied as he sneezed.

" Don't tell me your allergic?" Storm asked and he nodded.

" Are all of you wimps? Peanut won't hurt anyone. Sides my wittle Peanut has no teef. She can't hurt nobody. And her old ass hole of and owner yanked her claws out of her little paws and kicked her teeth out. She's harmless." Storm replied as she gently petted the cat. It affectionately rubbed against her face. She grinned at the cat like an idiot.

" I think you like that cat better than us." Cloud grumbled. Storm grinned.

" I do like the cat better that everyone else." she replied happily as she continued to love on the kitty cat.

" That makes me feel so much like your friend." Cloud replied.

" Well…I..uh…I don't mean that…I…it's not…okay. I like animals a lot better than people I'm not sorry about it so take it how you will." Storm replied shrugging as she opened the door and paled. She slowly took a step back and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

" What's wrong now?" Cloud asked slightly annoyed.

" No way in hell am I going out there." Storm replied.

" Why?" Cloud asked as he looked out the window and saw Val standing with three chocobos and she had a satisfied expression.

" Your afraid of chocobos?" Cloud asked in disbelief as he looked back at Storm. Chocobos were one of their main forms of transportation.

" Shut up. I have a phobia of giant flightless birds. Okay?" she replied turning red.

" Phobia huh?" Cloud asked as he open the door and a chocobo warked and ran over to Cloud, it was his chocobo. It walked right past Cloud into 7th Heaven . It looked around curiously. When it looked at Storm she took a step back, which excited the easily excited chocobo. It leapt at her. Storm screamed like a girl which wasn't like her as she ran behind the bar the chocobo close behind.

" Cloud get your over sized chicken." she yelled as she leapt over the bar and ran for the door. When she reached the a door another chocobo stepped in front of it. She quickly changed direction and in a few seconds she was cornered in 7th Heaven by three chocobos.

" Get them away from me!" Storm screamed. Cloud was in too much shock to help though. Storm was crying she was so afraid of the birds. Val walked in happily.

" That's what you get for chasing me with a cat. Cat's they are scary but chocobos aren't at all your just a wimp." Val retorted as she completely ignored Strom.

" Cats are cute and cuddly. Chocobos are freaks of nature. Birds are supposed to fly not be so big they can crack your skull with their beaks." Storm stuttered in her defense.

" Peanut attack! Get these things away from me!" Storm yelped. The cat leapt on one chocobos leg. It did no damage with no teeth and no claws. The chocobo kicked its leg and Peanut went flying there w the air and out the open window.

" Peanut!" Storm yelled as she started to run for the window but stopped and back up against the wall again from the chocobos. As if on queue the cat offered a somewhat dumbstruck meow.

" Val your dumb birds hurt my cat! If you don't get rid of these things I'll introduce you to one of my pets you'll really hate." Stormed snapped as a chocobo warked at her she whimpered.

" Doubtful." Val retorted as poured herself s a drink. Storm whistled. Seconds later a giant panther leapt in threw the open window. Rather than chasing chocobos it leapt for Storm.

" It's gonna eat her! I can't watch." Val yelled hiding her eyes.

" Yeah, it looks like eating her." Cloud replied as Val looked up. The cat was licking her face frantically and rubbing her face affectionately.

" Some attack cat you are." Storm replied pushing the giant cat off her. The chocobos had ran at the sight of the cat. When Storm stood she pointed to Val.

" Attack, Panzer." she replied. The cat was at that particular moment starring off into space lazily leaning from side to side. Storm glared.

" Your as spastic as I am. Now attack!" she replied waving her hand. The cat unsure of who to attack leapt at Val who yelped and leapt behind the bar. The cat landed on the bar changed corse when it leapt and leapt at Vincent, had he move any slower he would have been pinned to the floor by the big cat. But, he back into another wall, and the cat rose up on its hind legs using its powerful paws to pin him to the wall. As the cat did it let out a blood curdling snarl as it growled at Vincent who made no move, though he was obviously petrified. But he hid it well, by keeping his gaze calm and level with the cat.

" Ooops." Storm replied.

" Ya think!" Val yelled.

" Panzer down." Storm commanded and the cat stopped pinning him but sat at his feet growling.

" Panzer come. Panzer heel. Panzer calm." Storm commanded clearly for the large cat it obey going to her and sitting at her side and it vehemence for Vincent vanished as he began panting lazily.

" Whose a good kitty." Storm cooed and the cat stood on it hind legs and swiped it's paws threw the air roaring, the it went back to it's sitting position.

" How come you never said you were an animal trainer?" Cloud asked. Storm grinned.

" I'm not an animal trainer. Panzer's wild he just chooses to listen to me, if he decided to stop listening I couldn't stop him. He's several hundred pounds of pure predatory muscle. I might weigh a hundred fifty soaking wet with lead shoes." Storm replied.

" That makes me feel so much better." Vincent replied a little bit shakily.

" Oh, don't worry he won't attack you Coffin Boy lest I tell him to. Panzer's a good kitty." she replied. " You act as if he's a house cat." Vincent replied.

" He could be if he wanted to. He's very bright and quite gentle." Storm replied.

" Why do I not believe that." Vincent deadpanned.

" Panzer you upset Vincent. Apologies to him this instant or you will go hungry." Storm replied as the cat slunk across the floor toward Vincent. Giving him a look like please don't' let me starve. The cat started cat like whining. And his stomach let out a loud growl . Vincent found his hand scratching the cat's head. The cat immediately perked up and began rubbing up against him happily.

" I guess you can have supper since Vincent forgave you." Storm replied as the cat purred and leapt out the window and disappeared.

" I think I might kill you." Vincent growled angrily.

" I think I want the cat back." Storm replied.

" Bring the cat back we will all kill you." Cloud snapped as he sneezed again. Storm frowned.

" See I have reasons for liking animals better. They are much nicer than people." Storm snapped as she stormed off.

" She has no reason to be angry." Val retorted.

" I guess I didn't have to say it the way I did though." Cloud confessed.

" She'll be fine. She lives to piss me off anyways." Vincent grumbled.

" That she does. She always knows what to say to get your goat. I wonder if she does it purposely." Cloud mused.

" She does. Reason why, she says Coffin Boy need to cheer up. He's always so damn broody. I'm gonna start pissing him off every time he starts to brood or get depressed. Eventually he won't get broody at all, he'll just get pissed which is a thousand times better than moping. Mopey people depress me to no end. That and make me feel awkward so I'm not gonna let him brood anymore he broods too much as it is." Val replied.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ironically enough I have two different versions of this story. I perfer this one better. I'm gonna upload all the chapters I got of this one. Then re read them. I may go back in and change some chapters. I may even delete some of the latter ones.

" She said that?" Vincent asked.

" Yeap. Storm can't stand it when people are upset. That why if your upset she will piss you off. Your not sad if your mad." Val replied.

" How is that better?" Cloud asked.

" I dunno. But Storm and I aren't good at cheering people up. No joke though, Storm tried to cheer someone up and they committed suicide. So she's pretty much given up on cheering people up. She was five." Val replied.

" Well that would explain he whole personality. Bipolar as hell." Vincent replied.

" I'll admit she's never been good with words. She can piss off any one without meaning to, so now I guess she just does it on purpose cause its all she knows." Val replied shrugging.

" I know the feeling of doing something cause it's all you know." Vincent replied.

" Yeah, cause you as cold as an ice box." Val retorted and he smirked.

" I'm actually working on that." he replied.

" Really Coffin Boy? You might want to work a little harder." Storm replied as she strolled backing looking under tables and chairs.

" Looking for something?" Cloud asked amused.

" Naw, I just like lookin at the gum under tables. It at it's best when its been there a few months adds a nice tang." she replied. Cloud balked and turned a sick shade of green as did Val, and Vincent had to admit he didn't find it all that pleasant.

" Your disgusting." Val replied.

" You ever wonder what eyeball taste like? I mean on the movies when they're hanging out of people's faces and stuff they just look so delicious. Horror movies always make me hungry. All the blood and guts, delicious." Storm replied as she continued searching.

" Eww. Gross, your a freak." Val replied

" I'mma freak, I'mma freak inside the sheets." she sang back to her sister.

" Okay you win that one, you music is worse than mine." Val replied.

" You owe me twenty gil! Found it." she exclaimed as she picked up a small silk red ribbon.

" You were hunting for the cat's bow?" Val asked.

" Yup. Peanut would cry without it. She loves this bow." Storm replied.

" I doubt she would actually cry." Cloud retorted.

" Believe you me she can cry when she wants to. But I ist gone I have kitties to feed." she replied with a cat face. And yet again she paraded out the door.

" I think that's the most I have ever heard he talk." Vincent replied.

" Oh she can talk. She only talks like that to people she likes and considers a close friend." Val replied.

" Well, anyway back to the maps." Cloud replied.

Storm paraded to her old abandoned warehouse that she lived in. It looked rough but was pretty cozy on the inside. She was super hyper today and she had no idea why. Normally she wouldn't have been to idiotic in front of Vincent but she couldn't help it. She was completely wired from head to toe. But the more she thought about it the worse it seemed. When she was like this everything improved, strength, speed, hearing, etc. She then realized she was in battle mode, but she didn't know why. She had to much energy to burn off. That's why she was acting like this, she couldn't burn off all the energy. But, for her to be like this was strange.

" Panzer." she asked the ware house and the giant cat leapt down from the upper level.

_Yes? _

" Is something in the air today? Is something gonna happen?" I asked.

_In the air? No not in the air. In everything, the planet itself the sickness is rising. Do you feel it? Sense it? It grows stronger with each passing moment. We know, but humans know not the danger that awaits. Most animals sense it, but ignore it. It cannot be ignored. You feel it, sense it. You are one who is human but is not. You wear only the skin of a human, your heart and soul are as feral and wild as any beast. _

" So what does it mean Panzer? I feel nothing, but I have the energy to fight a hundred Sephiroths. I'm so hyped up I can barely think strait." I replied to the cat. He tilted his head and looked at me and walked all the way around me in a wide slow circle before he returned to his seat again.

_You feel it kitten. Your body doesn't but your mind and soul do. You should open your body to the truth, it will help you kitten. Shun a false skin for a real one. Then you will understand what is happening, not only with the planet, but with your enemies as well. _

The cat replied as he leapt out of the building.

" Damn cat's always speaking in riddles." I grumbled as a plopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes to get some much deserved rest, as I had already fed the acts. Suddenly all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, _Danger!_ a voice screamed in my head as I leapt to my feet just as there was a loud explosion that shook the ground.

_At the center of town, Hurry! _the voice screamed and I listened running for the town square.

When I arrived all I could see was dust and debris. But, soon after I could see a faint outline, the I saw it. It was a large tentacle fiends. It had the long neck and head of a dragon, but it's mouth was made like that of a snapping turtle. It's body only seemed to be a giant armored rock like chest. Out at the bottom spewed tentacles. I had only registered the beast appearance as a tentacle shot at me.

_Left._ I jump slash cart wheeled to the left by pushing my self back into the air with my right arm spinning me so I landed on my feet.

_Back. _I leapt back wards doing a hand spring to land on my feet a tentacle slashing where I once had stood.

_Up. _I leapt strait up as a tentacle swung under me. I had no idea where this voice was coming from but it was saving my ass. I glanced around and saw all the other Avalanche members locked in battle with the creature as well, actually I was faring better than them.

_Right. I saw the tentacle but I leapt left, the a tentacle crashed into me. _

_The next thing I knew I was coming to and the other Avalanche members were down and out or trying and failing to get to their feet. Vincent was on his feet but it was obvious he was trying to keep Chaos from coming out. Chaos couldn't come out. My rage flared. I went Berserk. _

_When I go berserk I barely feel, I barely think, I am just pure driven rage. I am simply directed towards a target that needs to die. My vision runs red the color of blood and attacking and destroying is my only mission. _


	11. Chapter 11

Storm ran at the beast screaming and age old battle cry as she single handedly charged the beast. The beast swung a tentacle it crashed into her, but simply bounced back injuring the beast, but she was unscaved. She leapt into the air gripping her sword with both hands and plunging the sword into the beasts rock like chest. It screamed at a tentacle went to squash her. She pulled her sword from the rock and back flipped barely missing the tentacle. Soon as she hit the ground she swung her sword 360 degrees. She blocked all the tentacles that lunged at her.

" Let her fight it. This is her fight now, we'll only be in the way." Val replied to the others as they regrouped injured and bleeding.

" What the hell." Cid replied dumbfounded.

" She's so…" Tifa trailed off.

" Oh my god." Yuffie replied.

" What is she?" Cloud asked.

" I don't think I wanna know." Tifa replied as they all nodded in agreement. Val's face feel. She had a power just as disturbing power. If they saw it what would they think of her? Silently she slipped off. No one noticed, no one dared look away from the fight.

It was over in an instant. Soon as the creature died I was released from the rage. I could see clearly as the creature busted into flames.

" Urgh. I feel like I have been trampled by a chocobo." I said to myself . I turned around to see everyone in Avalanche staring at me except for Val. I saw the looks on their faces, what they were thinking.

" I'm a fuckin monster. Deal with it." I replied as I walked off.

I found Val sitting lazily on top of the Shinra building. This was her comfort zone of sorts. She looked sad and her eyes had a frosty glaze about them as if she was gonna cry.

" Val?" I aksed.

" What a I going to do? You saw how they reacted to you! What happens when they find out what I can do!? What happened when Cloud finds out!? He'll kill me if he knew I could have saved her and you know it! He said he couldn't live without me but we all know that'll change after he finds out!" she screamed at me tears streaming down her cheeks. About this time Vincent found them, but didn't approach them just listened. He was worried about well both of them.

" Val if he meant what he said then it will change nothing. Once he knows the nature of your powers he won't be angry. Cloud wouldn't have sacrificed someone else for her, nor would she have let him. He might be angry but it will pass. Anger and hate are always fleeting never lasting long unless you offer them your life. Spiky isn't that kind of person." I replied.

" Yeah? How the hell do you know! All of your friends have been crazed psychotic maniacs!" she screamed at me. I laughed.

" I am a Berserker, Val. My very being is fueled by rage. They were my friends because they had faults, but they needed friendship to. Too bad they all faked their deaths and are working for the enemy, huh?" I replied lightly.

" Quit acting like this is all a big fucking joke Storm! Can't you take something serious for once!" Val screamed at me as she wheeled on me.

" Life's to serious to be taken seriously." I replied. Pain exploded threw my cheek where she had smack me.

" Be serious damn it!" she screamed.

" Alright, you want serous you got it. I hate Eric and the others for being traitors. I hate the planet for harboring traitors and letting them live. I hate people for being naïve and trusting people when they are only gonna get burned. I hate people who have a conscience cause I don't. I hate people. I hate life. I hate every fucking thing! But you know what I can't help that I'm programmed that way. The only thing i can feel for are my damn animals! don't think for a minute I don't get frustrated for not being able to value a life. No one should not care when they snuff out a life but I don't, I don't feel a thing. I can't. If I start feeling thing I would be able to handle being a Berserker, my conscience would rip me apart." I snapped back.

" You always say the same thing but we both know your lying to yourself. You feel you just want to admit it cause it reminds you of all the terrible things you have done." she snapped back. I knew she was right. I grinned.

" See Val? You right as usual, your right about most things. But trust me I'm right on this one, kay?" I asked.

" Are your sure?" she asked.

" Sides if he doesn't do what I say I'll go berserk on his ass. He'll think twice about hurting your feelings again." I replied grinning giving her a thumbs up. She grinned back and wiped her tears away.

" Now lets go eat"! I suggested.

" Why?"

" Vincent doesn't think I eat enough." I replied remembering when he commented on my weight.

" Really? He's never seen you eat then. You put away what ten pigs could!" Val retorted.

" What? I like food." I replied as we began descending the stairs.

" No you and food are having a love affair sis." she replied.

" Ssh. The chicken doesn't know I'm cheating on him with ham." I replied gettin a laugh. We had only taken a few steps when Vincent landed in front of us.

" Something wrong Coffin Boy?" I asked.

" I came to check on you two, you were gone quite a while." he replied.

" Thanks Vincent." Val replied.

" Well I got to go. Time to feed my panther." I replied. Throwing a smoke bomb at the ground, I was gone by time the smoke was.

" You think Cloud will hate you for your power?" Vincent asked as he began walking with her.

" Well we all know how much he liked her Vincent. I don't want him to hate me." Val replied.


	12. Chapter 12

" Why is Cloud's opinion so important?" Vincent asked hiding his resentment towards Cloud at the moment because Vincent had deeper feeling that just friendship for Val.

" Well I have always liked Cloud since I first met him." she replied.

" I figured he would have went for your sister." he replied.

" Me too. You have no idea how I felt when he kissed me Vincent. It was as if everything I had ever wanted had come true." she replied.

" Really?" he asked as he stopped. So did she.

" Yeah." she replied.

" So no one else could offer you anything more?" Vincent asked. Val thought for a few moments.

" I suppose it depends on the person." she replied meekly.

" So would let anyone else try?" he asked a sudden conviction in his voice and she blinked.

" I suppose so." as soon as the words were out of her mouth Vincent kissed her. She was beyond stunned.

" Get a room you two." Storm replied. They pulled apart.

" What do you want?" Vincent asked annoyed.

" Cloud wants us all pronto." Storm replied. Vincent nodded and left.

" Storm I-" but Storm's hand silenced her.

" Don't worry about it okay. He likes you better, no surprise really." Storm replied.

" But…" Val started.

" Don't sweat it. I'm fine." Storm replied flashing her grin. None of her inner turmoil showed.

We walked into 7th Heaven. We were the last to get there. Both Cloud's and Vincent's eyes were on Val. I ignore it. The more I ignored it the less air there seemed to be.

" Okay we need to attack their base it's all we got." Cloud replied.

" Agreed." Barret replied.

" But, attacking the base would be suicide. They probably got more people there by now. We have to assume the worst." Cloud replied.

" So your saying we need someone to go in and scope things out?" Cait Sith replied.

" Pretty much." Cloud replied. He glanced at Val, and my stomach knotted.

" Would that person be fighting?" Yuffie asked.

" More than likely for their life." Cloud replied.

" So it's more complicated." Vincent replied his eyes glanced around the room and rested on Val. Breathing became a lot harder. I started to feel trapped and light headed.

" What about we interrogate the prisoner some more." Barret replied.

" We can't. He some how managed to kill himself." Tifa replied. Eric dead? I shouldn't have cared but I did. A hole was ripped out of my chest. Breathing hurts now.

" So what now?" Cid asked.

" We have to send someone in who will face extreme peril." Cloud replied.

" I'll go. I'm fats light and silent. I just have to silence my guns." Val replied.

" No." Cloud replied.

" He's right. You're a long range fighter and you could be easily over taken." Vincent replied. I felt as if I was caving into myself, the room swayed. A suicide mission.

" I'll do it." I replied. Val gave me a I knew you lied look. I eased her fears.

" I'm the most qualified you can't argue I'm not. I have already been in once. I'm not a long range fighter, and we all know I stand little chance of dying. It's the safest option we have." I replied. I'd even managed to convince Val. Damn I'm good at lying.

" Okay." Cloud replied.

" I'll get my things." I replied as I grabbed my sword and a materia or two.

I wasn't surprised to find getting in harder this time. But it was still a breeze knock out a few sentries and I was in. I was ready for the communication block this time and had a block proof ear piece, soon as I landed I head Cloud's voice.

" Can you hear me?"

" Loud and clear." I replied moving down the corridor. This time there were fewer guards that set me on alarm.

" What's happening?"

" Too few guards." I replied sneaking around. After a few minutes I found my self at the giant doors that led to Genesis's living quarters, she guessed that's what he referred to it as. So as I approached the doors they swung open, with a slight creak." Creepy." I replied to myself as I entered the darkroom. I felt my eyes warm as the room snapped into crystal clear clarity. I could see everything. I saw the guards bodies lying in the floor, all of which died from sword wounds. I could feel another presence in the room.

" Man, I really love what you have done with the place. The dead bodies are a delightful touch." I replied as I looked around.

" I thought you might." someone replied, I spun towards the corner of the room to see him leaning lazily against the wall.

" It's been a while. Still holding all the cards or did you lose a few?" I asked as I looked around the room.

" Make no mistake, we still have all the cards. You still don't stand a chance. Your alone what a pity, I was looking forwards to assessing Avalanche's strength. Guess I'll have to settle for testing your strength won't I?" he replied as he pushed of the wall and drew his sword in one fluid motion.

" Who are you talkin to? Don't start a fight Storm!" Cloud ordered.

" I'd love to dance, but it appears I am short on time." I replied.

" It'll only take a minute." Genesis replied as he lunged at me. I leapt out of the way of his sword nearly having been cut in half.

" Your good, but I'm better." I replied as I drew my sword. Our swords clashed again and again each time we gained speed and strength. My flaw was I was stronger than I was fast, so when he moved like a snake to strike me I couldn't move fast enough as his sword came at my face. I yanked my head to the side but not fast enough as he gave me a deep gash on my right cheek. I hissed in pain as I lunged at him. We continued fairly evenly matched, except in speed he was fast were I was stronger. Blow after blow we hammered t each other. After thirty minutes of some of the most intense fighting in my life I was tiring quickly, but he was fine.

" Storm get the hell out of there, if you haven't beat him by now you obviously can't win! Don't be stupid and get yourself killed!" he yelled but I wasn't listening to him anymore as I lunge at him again. Finally, I lunged at him as with break neck speed he disarmed me an d had his sword to my neck.

" You lose." Genesis replied.

" Storm!" Cloud screamed into the earpiece as it went dead. There were only two ways these earpieces could die, either the person wearing them was killed or it was destroyed. He was sure it was the first though. They all were standing there in the room stunned. They weren't sure what to do. But they were a asking the same question, was Storm still alive.


End file.
